Under the Stars
by HamletDied
Summary: While trying to leave the group of sleeping dwarfs to put the ring on, Bilbo is caught by Thorin and the two end up having a talk that alters not only their friendship, but also the fate of the entire group as a whole.


The fire crackled quietly as its flame flickered in the soft night's breeze. Everyone around it was lost in their dreams as they all lay close wrapped in their blankets. Everyone except Bilbo who sat on his makeshift cot and stared at the fire's seductive dance. He focused on the oranges and yellows as they flickered and twirled, reminding him of the color of the ring hidden deep in one of his pockets of his jacket.

It called to him like a Siren, beckoning him to touch it. HIs fingers itched to caress it and his eyes grew hungry for the sight of the gold catching in the moon's glow. This feeling was more than want. He needed it. He _craved_ it. This wasn't obsession. _This_ was the need to have it, to wear it, to feel it. He needed to feel its power, for it was so pleasurable that it destroyed his need for anything else. Why would he need anything else when he has everything he ever wanted right there in pocket? He just needed to slip it on…

Bilbo grew restless as he tapped his hand impatiently against his lap. His eyes flickered over to the group of sleeping dwarves, making sure each was entrapped in their dreams. Then as quiet as a burglar could be, Bilbo left the camp and disappeared into the dark of the forest.

He went as far from the camp as possible and leaned against an old black oak. Bilbo closed his eyes and reached into his pocket, his breath quickening. He felt the cold metal of the ring against his fingertips and time stopped. Everything seemed to grow still and quiet as he pulled the ring out and opened his eyes. It caught the light that spilled from the moon and through the trees and reflected it, shimmering as Bilbo examined it with a racing heart.

"_Preciouss…"_ a nasty familiar voiced hissed the back of his mind.

Bilbo's heart hammered within its confines as he held the ring centimeters away from his left ring finger. His tongue darted out over his lips like a greed-filled Man. He eyed the ring with hunger as he inched it closer and closer and closer-

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo flinched and quickly shoved the ring back into his pocket.

"Bilbo, my friend. Are you there?"

Bilbo cleared his throat and answered, "Y-yes, Thorin. I-I'm here." He stepped from behind the tree with an awkward wave and smile.

The dwarf stepped closer to the hobbit and asked, "Couldn't sleep, I presume?"

Bilbo gave a nod before answering his friend, "Yes and I should ask the same of you, Thorin."

Thorin, too, nodded. "I could only dream for a few, for the ground was far too rough for my liking." He looked around the forest before turning his attention back to the hobbit. "What is _your_ reasoning?"

Bilbo cleared his throat again. "I could not posses myself to sleep. You know, one of those grudged times."

Thorin nodded in understanding. "I see." he whispered. "Shall we talk ourselves to sleep then?"

"Sure," Bilbo said walking towards the dwarf. "Maybe that could help." He knew it was a lie but he also knew that Thorin would suspect something. The dwarf may be ill-mannered and structured like a brick wall, but he isn't stupid. Far from it.

"Come then, hobbit," Thorin said as he spun around and walked in a different direction.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Hopefully there is a clearing somewhere around here so you and I could lie down and talk amongst ourselves whilst watching the stars." said Thorin as Bilbo quickly followed close behind him. The hobbit only nodded in response.

The two walked in silence through the forest in search of a clearing minding not to venture too far from their group. Despite it being dark, Bilbo's sharp eyes could see every twig and leaf before themselves. Because of this, Bilbo felt he should be leading the way so Thorin wouldn't trip but decided against it, for Thorin was the leader not little Bilbo.

It wasn't long before they found a tiny clearing that was just the size for a hobbit and a dwarf.

"Ah I was right." said Thorin with a smug smile.

"As always." smiled Bilbo, but the dwarf did not hear him. He was too busy making himself comfortable on the ground under the watchful eye of the stars. Once he deemed himself comfortable, Thorin looked up (though not too far up) at the hobbit and patted the ground next to himself as an invitation. Bilbo walked over to him and sat down with a friendly smile. Thorin scooted closer though the hobbit didn't notice because his mind was muddied with thoughts of the ring.

Thorin's voice, however, pulled the hobbit from his loud thoughts and brought him back into focus.

"So," said the dwarf, "to be truthful, I couldn't sleep because of this nasty dream I had." He looked up at the stars with a small sigh.

"What of?" asked Bilbo, feeling concerned for his friend. It wasn't too often Thorin told him personal things such as dreams.

Thorin's gaze stayed on the moon and her stars. His dark eyes twinkled in the night's glow. He said, "We got into Smaug's castle and I grew very ill, but not the average kind of ill…" his voice was very small for the first time and it worried Bilbo. He wasn't used to this side of Thorin.

Any remaining thoughts of the ring were pushed from the hobbit's mind and replaced with concerned thoughts about Thorin. He found himself scooting closer to his friend as he asked, "What kind of illness, Thorin?"

Thorin again spoke in a small voice, "I can not name it but it made me unrecognisable. I didn't know who I was and all I felt was indescribable rage and greed." Then he looked to the hobbit finally with such saddened eyes it pained Bilbo to see them. The dwarf said, "I huddled over the gold and became a dragon screaming 'This is my castle and my treasure! None shall touch even a penny!' and then I had slain all my friends, Bilbo, including you. And I didn't care. I just wanted to keep the gold safe."

Bilbo stared at his friend with disbelief upon hearing this. How could Thorin Oakenshield have such a frightful dream? He was a leader not a greed-filled dragon! Bilbo couldn't even imagine Thorin becoming like that. It was far from being even half possible. Thorin was a mighty dwarf who knew friendship was the best type of gold to ever exist.

Before Bilbo could even speak, Thorin said, "Bilbo, what if I am somehow fated to grow bitter and obsessive like that Gollum and forever live in that castle in the dark and loneliness, doing nothing but guarding the gold from imaginary foes 'til the last of my days?" He searched the hobbit for an answer but didn't give him enough time to do so. "I don't want to become like this," he said. "Bilbo, don't let me become that monster." He was pleading with his eyes and Bilbo could see this and it broke his small (but big enough) heart.

"I promise," Bilbo said placing his hand on Thorin's shoulder, "I will never allow you to become that way." He gave the dwarf an earnest smile and thought this would make his friend happy but it didn't. Thorin just looked even more sad.

"What's wrong?" asked Bilbo with a frown.

Thorin sighed and looked down at what little space was left between them.

"What ever shall I do without you when our quest is over and tasks are met?" he asked.

Bilbo looked down to meet Thorin's eyes and smiled in a small manner. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You'll have Dori and Nori and Ori and Oin and Gloin and Fili and Kili and the rest." he found himself laughing when he went down the list of names. It was always a comical mouthful. That too brought a smile to Thorin's sad face.

He finally met Bilbo's eyes and said, "But they aren't you. Their company is fine but not plenty. Nothing is the same without you." And those words hit Bilbo right in the heart. "You," Thorin continued, "you will leave me once I find the castle and you will go back to your hole with your flowers and pastries and drink your teas and eat your second breakfasts with bacon and butter rolls and make smoke rings with your pipe while I'd be there in that castle feeling full but not filled."

Bilbo willed himself to not tear up. He's made it thus far without crying (not counting the time Gandalf left he and the dwarves alone to face the dark forest by themselves) and he wasn't willing to now. But he could feel them coming as his face grew hot and his nose began to leak.

"Thorin," he sniffled keeping the dwarf's eyes locked on his, "you know adventure is not meant for a creature like me. I am a hobbit and hobbits never leave let alone go on adventures to take stones from Smaug. It's mad! I belong in my hole with my breakfasts and flowers and pipe. I'm far too fat to not have my second breakfast anyhow."

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's tiny hands and held them in his own. "At my castle you will always have your flowers and breakfasts. And I will personally make you a new pipe (though I am not a craftsman) and plant the tobacco for you to smoke. Bilbo," Thorin pleaded, "do not leave me."

And Bilbo cried much to his own chagrin. "Thorin," he blubbered sniffling as hot tears ran down his reddened dirty cheeks, "I c-can't stay. Please understand."

The dwarf sighed sadly and wiped away the hobbit's tear with a calloused thumb and kept his hand over Bilbo's warm cheek.

"Fine," Thorin said. "Then every summer from start to end, I shall visit you in your hobbit hole and together we'll drink tea and eat as many breakfasts as you like whilst talking of new and old adventures. That is, if I'm welcome." he looked Bilbo in the eyes and whispered, "I am welcome, right?"

Bilbo nodded through his tears, unconsciously rubbing his face into the warmth of Thorin's hand. "You are always welcome," Bilbo said, the tears still having an effect on his voice. "My door will always be open to you and Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Fili, Kili, Bombur, Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin, and Balin." and he and Thorin shared a laugh.

"Tea's always at four," Bilbo said feeling much better. Thorin smiled brightly at the hobbit before taking Bilbo's face in both hands and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. It lasted no longer than two seconds and the two pulled away only a centimeter before pulling each other back in before deepening their kiss.

Thorin tangled his large fingers in Bilbo's curly hair and held him closer, wanting to melt into the hobbit forever and ever and more. But Bilbo needed air because he was but a small fellow and small fellows had tiny lungs. So Thorin stopped the kiss but didn't release his hold because he was scared that if he did, Bilbo would run away much sooner.

But Bilbo wrapped his tiny arms around the dwarf's torso and nuzzled into his chest. Thorin's heart fluttered.

"I'm absolutely smitten over you, hobbit," said Thorin rubbing his cheek in Bilbo's hair.

The hobbit looked up at Thorin through his curls before smiling. "I should say the same for myself, dwarf." he said.

Thorin laughed at this with a nod and wrapped himself around Bilbo's small frame and they stayed like that for a while not saying a word but enjoying each other's company. They even slept like that for the majority of the night until Thorin woke up around the crack of dawn and then woke up Bilbo. Together they walked back to their camp forgetting about Thorin's dream and instead made breakfast for themselves and the group. Bombur was the first to wake at the smell of nuts roasting and soon the rest followed like dominos (if they were to fall upwards of course). The thirteen dwarves and the hobbit all ate their breakfast and drank what little water they had and chatted about the journey ahead of themselves, unawares about the part truth of Thorin's dream that lie ahead.


End file.
